


Mistletoe

by beren



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Title: Mistletoe  
Author: Beren  
Fandom: Blood Ties  
Pairing: Henry/Mike  
Rating: PG13

Henry peered at the merrily wrapped parcel in his hands.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A gift," Mike said, not looking overly comfortable about it.

"And why, pray tell, are you giving me a Christmas present?" Henry asked, stressing the 'you' and the 'me'.

Mike really did go a lovely pink.

"You're the ancient one," Mike said, clearly flustered, "you work it out."

Henry couldn't help smiling: Mike was adorable when he was wrong footed; he was going to have to find more mistletoe. Kissing Mike had been a really good idea, shame Vicki had stolen the mistletoe the previous day.


End file.
